


through her paces

by perrstein



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, au of an au that I haven't posted yet (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrstein/pseuds/perrstein
Summary: A hurried moment together, and one awkward interruption.





	through her paces

**Author's Note:**

> For rizzles-me-this on tumblr, after they reminded me that this au existed lmao.

Burnished orange and subtle violet hues spread across the dusk sky, and yet Robin still felt as if the edges of her existence were frayed. Of _ course _ , Sumia had been speaking in jest when she had engaged in those minor flirtations, and with far more grace than she normally managed. Married life must be agreeing with her. Robin could feel a tension headache and heartsick desire begin to creep in, and for once, she put her quill to the side and capped her inkwell. In this, she could admit defeat without it costing lives, and methodically cleared off the sensitive documents from her desktop. 

 

To her humored dismay, that turned out to be the vast majority of them, and it left her with an almost entirely empty desk. With her mind so scattered, there wasn’t a way to guarantee any decisions made would have been the right call, or that any research progress made wouldn’t end up setting fire to her office. Leaning back in her overstuffed chair to get comfortable, Robin slipped her worn leather gloves back on and pulled out the older tome that caused all of this emotional fuss into her lap, opening it back up. 

 

If business matters were beyond her at this point, then further research into how to improve her personal relationships would be how she spent her evening. It was almost soothing to page through such a dense text and learn what it had to offer in the arts of pleasure and restraints. Time slipped away from her in the dancing candlelight and the heady warmth of the smoldering fire in the hearth, she became absorbed in her studies, only pausing to readjust the surprise for her lover tucked away in her trousers. That razor-fine focus caused her to jump from the knock on her door disturbing the quiet of the office. Regaining her composure, she opened a drawer to drop the thick tome in before easing it shut, hoping to look less suspicious than she felt.

 

“Enter.”

 

To her utter relief, it was Cordelia who stepped into her office instead of one of the many underlings who had come by earlier, firmly shutting the door behind her. Her brilliant, blazing hair was tousled, her cheeks still lit with the flush she normally has from a good deal of exertion. She looked almost fae in her casual azure dress, and Robin didn’t hesitate to stand and move a few paces closer. “Did you have a good day, Captain?” 

 

Closing the distance between them, Cordelia stopped with barely a breath left between them. “A good patrol, a solid training drill with still green recruits, and all in the very best of flying conditions.” Her eyes swept down Robin’s body, the blaze in that heady crimson gaze igniting with a need that Robin knew left Cordelia’s body feeling like a tightly wound, exposed nerve. 

 

Taking half a step back, Robin watched that need begin to build upon itself, Cordelia mirroring her as she moved closer. Toying with Cordelia like this always had the best kind of explosive results, and Robin was going to push to see how long she would last until one of them caved under her own need. 

 

“I’m glad to hear that. How are your recruits shaping up?” Breath came quicker as Cordelia kept those back steps mirrored, and Robin knew that they were closer to her desk. How things could play out flashed through her mind like a battle map; all the signs that this charade was about to end were loud and clear in a last forward push.

 

“They’re certainly developing the ability to complain…” Cordelia trailed off, her gaze flicking between Robin’s eyes and her lips before her thin patience finally burned through. “I’m not playing this game tonight,” she said, the pitch of her voice nigh a purr low in her throat, “not with what you promised me this morning.” Surging forward, she closed the space between them with a searing kiss, Robin leaning up to meet her halfway. 

 

Robin let herself be pushed the final step back, using the movement to swing Cordelia around and didn’t hesitate to lift her on to the front edge of her desk. With a hand buried in Cordelia’s hair and a gloved hand gripping a garter-clad thigh, Robin fed the blazing need between them with bruising kisses that left Cordelia gasping and trying to press further into her, already rocking her hips in a desperate bid to seek friction. Tightening the hand in those flowing locks to a fist, Robin used just enough force to guide Cordelia’s head back, breaking their kiss to leave Cordelia’s throat exposed for her pleasure.

 

She could feel Cordelia’s hands dragging down her back through her thick coat; she was helplessly drunk on the control she was inevitably handed and basked in every time they came together in this way. Flexing her hand briefly before letting it slip down to lightly trace along Cordelia’s neck and collar, Robin let her hand drag with significantly more pressure as she cupped her lover’s breast, delighting in the answering sigh.

 

Cordelia’s head lulled further back without the stern hand keeping it in place, her legs spreading further as her ankles hooked on the backs of Robin’s thighs. Passages from that tome flashed through Robin’s mind even as she pressed hungry, biting kisses along the underside of Cordelia’s jaw. It was easy to let her imagination run wild again, imagining scenes like this that involved restraints and steps beyond what they've taken thus far; it was even easier to think of Sumia in the similar soft dresses she favors while dragging rough leather-clad hands under the dress hem and further up Cordelia’s lightly scarred thigh, muscled dense enough to be a weapon enough in its own right and yet entirely giving under her exploratory touches. 

 

Stroking her thumb along where Cordelia needed her most, it was already glaringly obvious how achingly ready she was, even with Robin’s worn leather gloves quieting the sensations. Desperation had Cordelia’s hips thrusting in earnest now, her legs flexed enough to pull Robin a step closer. Yet Robin refused to take the final step forward that would allow Cordelia to chase her release grinding against Robin’s waist. Hushed laughter found Cordelia's ear as Robin roughly teased her breast through the material, and Cordelia was ready to beg for  _ something _ ,  _ anything  _ to --

  
  


The sudden knock on the door left their fire banked, Robin’s startled jolt matched by Cordelia’s unnatural stillness. “Hold a moment,” Robin’s voice rang clear, and it left thankful that there wasn't a single waver while she helped Cordelia return herself to a presentable state. 

 

Helping her off the desk and Cordelia tugged her dress back to its proper length, she guided her to a chair and gave her space to sit. Even with the interruption, it was clear to see that Cordelia’s blood was still suffering the deep burn of a brushfire under her skin, and Robin was careful to touch her as little as possible to prevent herself from feeding that desire. Hardly a moment had passed, but Cordelia was arranged in her seat appearing as unflappable as ever, the last of that glazed look blinked away in from those auburn eyes. With a critical eye, she looked Cordelia over, before quickly reaching forth and bringing sections of that scarlet hair to flow over Cordelia's broad shoulders and hide the bite blushed marks on her neck. Nodding to herself, Robin took the seat next to Cordelia instead of at her desk proper; better to create the image of friendship and support between them before they were next called to war than have suspicious gossip float around them.

 

Running a careless hand through her hair and a slight tug on her coat to rumple it correctly while still covering her lap, to look too well put together in the confines of her own office would cause more suspicion than anything else on her part. “Enter, and be welcome here.” False exhaustion bled into her words, Cordelia glancing over in confusion before shuttered understanding lit her eyes and she bowed her head an acceptable amount to play her part.

 

Hardly a moment had passed, and yet they both shifted the parts they played effortlessly. 

 

The door opened and Robin twisted in her seat to greet her guest, equal parts pleased and concerned as she saw an uncharacteristically serious Chrom enter her office. Eyes flicking over to Cordelia, she could see a forced stillness take such a complete hold that each laboured breath was hardly visible. “I have --  _ Oh _ , my apologies Robin. Had I known you were in the middle of something, I would have sent a page to coordinate a meeting when you weren't busy.” That boyish face of his tightened with regret as he turned his gaze from Robin to Cordelia, and Robin could no longer hear even those shallow breaths coming from her companion.

 

“Cordelia, it’s good to see you. Robin, this can wait until the morning.” Chrom looked bashful as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I need assistance picking out the perfect gift for Sumia’s coming birthday. I’ll take my leave now, I’m sure you’ve things to discuss with our good Captain.”

 

Without further fuss, Chrom ducked out of the room once and the closing of the door sounded louder than it ever had in the past. Robin dragged her gaze away from the door and settled upon Cordelia, who was seemingly refusing to look up from her lap. She sighed before moving towards the door and locking it, knowing there were very few ways things could play out with that interruption going the way it had. 

 

“We can end things here, I know how you feel about him.” It almost felt like a mockery of their earlier little dance as Robin moved from the door to kneel in front of Cordelia’s chair, resting her hands along the leather of Cordelia’s boots and waited for a response. Anxiety swelled in a rapid crescendo low in Robin’s gut, almost entirely dousing her earlier desires in what felt like the longest moments of her life.

 

“I don’t want to stop,” Cordelia whispered so softly Robin would have missed it if she hadn’t been straining to hear.

 

Crimson eyes finally met hers and Robin’s breath was stolen by how need burned brightly in Cordelia’s gaze. On instinct, she rose to her feet and when Cordelia followed suit, Robin’s eyes widened as the realisation of what needed to happen next finally  _ clicked  _ in her mind. Cordelia wanted her just as much as she wanted to not be in love with Chrom, but not nearly as much as she  _ actually  _ loved him. She needed release without too much fuel to feed her guilt, and Robin would always give Cordelia what she desired in her time of need.

 

It was the least she could do after Cordelia painstakingly pieced her back together when an afternoon spent drinking heavily and staring at what was  _ supposed  _ to be Sumia’s engagement ring left Robin in ruin.

 

Muscles flexing from the exertion of moving someone larger than herself, Robin spun her lover around so Cordelia’s hands were splayed across the top of the solid mahogany of her desk. Light touches saw red hair brushed over one shoulder, freeing up access to Cordelia’s neck as it gave Robin clear sight on how to undo the laces that kept the soft blue dress in place. With sharpened teeth and carnal joy, Robin tugged those laces loose and was rewarded for it with a sharp gasp from Cordelia.

 

For all that she had planned and was forced to change, she could still leave this room having achieved her main goal of the night; she could easily have Cordelia twice on her desk before she was forced to move them elsewhere. Cordelia hastily worked the sleeves down her arms so the dress hung along where it cinched at her waist, only moving her hands back to the desk when Robin gave a warning growl and nipped at her shoulder with teeth sharper than they had any right to be. 

 

A shiver traveled from the nape of Cordelia’s neck down the curve of her spine, her back arching and shivering once more as Robin pressed further into her. A gloved hand pressed just enough to create the impression of force, Cordelia’s mouth falling open in surprise as her legs shifted further apart to accommodate Robin’s body getting closer. Robin trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down the line of Cordelia’s neck as she hiked her lover’s soft skirt up until the soft curve of bare hips was revealed to her questing hands. 

 

Dropping down to her elbows, Cordelia’s head lulled forward while she rocked her hips, desperately searching for  _ more _ . Tucking the edge of Cordelia's dress under the waist cinch, Robin tugged the laces of her breeches until the knots gave way, gravity forcing them down to almost her knees. Newly revealed leather straps tugged against her hips slightly, causing the shaft they were holding in place to bob before resting along the almost porcelain smooth skin of Cordelia’s inner thigh. Task completed, Robin’s hand dipped lower until slick heat greeted warm leather as she parted Cordelia open. Shifting her stance to allow for greater control, the hand serving as a loose collar around Cordelia's throat gave a warning flex as Robin ran two teasing fingers along where she was wanted most.

 

_ "Please _ , please don't tease,” Cordelia gasped, and her begging sounded better than any music Robin had heard, “I don't think I can take it.”

 

For all that Cordelia was formidable and unflappable on the battlefield, here she was a needy wreck, already coiled almost tighter than she could stand. Dipping her fingers lower, Robin slowly pushed in one finger and then two on the next thrust, the extra stretch from the gloves left Cordelia rocking as a sigh of relief slipped past her lips. The relief was short-lived; Robin gave only a few thrusts to ease the initial stretch before pulling out and wrapping around the shaft pressing against Cordelia's twitching thigh. A high keen sounded from the back of Cordelia's throat, and Robin guided the shaft to press just shy of where it was most needed.

 

Pressing firmly against exposed, solid muscle, Robin nipped at an earlobe with the sharp teeth she knew Cordelia secretly loved. “I know you can take it, but I'll be merciful this time if you'll let me test your limits another night.” She kissed the back of Cordelia’s flushed neck, teeth scraping with every half-formed kiss as red hair bobbed desperately in agreement, almost pressing Cordelia's forehead against the desk as Robin's long coat draped along her sides from how the tactician leaned over her lover.

 

A wicked grin graced Robin's face, she knew the coat brushing across overheated skin was playing dirty. Memories of pushing her lover to the line of sated and pained while her hair fanned across grass and overcoat both were still fresh in Robin's eye; she was already planning for the next time she could have Cordelia clutching wildly at the seams of her control and the tactician jacket that marked Robin’s office in the royal military. Low keens filled the warm air as Cordelia's control already began to slip, and Robin  _ tsked  _ in disapproval.

 

“Already? You need to be a little quieter here, anyone could walk by.” It felt odd to be so serious in such an unusual way, but Robin flexed the hand around Cordelia's throat before sliding it higher to press against a full bottom lip. “I suppose I'll just keep your pretty mouth busy so we won't be interrupted.” 

 

Cordelia's mouth fell open with a ragged gasp as she struggled to hold still. Joy and regret in equal measures threaded through Robin from the sight of Cordelia’s still trying to follow the rules; a reward was in order and Robin was happy to indulge her lover by sliding two leather-clad fingers into Cordelia's waiting mouth. Giving only a moment’s breath to adjust, Robin sank the shaft inch by agonizingly taunting inch into waiting desire. The shaft was slightly thinner at the top before gradually thickening toward the base, Cordelia's jaw working with muffled moans and swallowed words as Robin pressed down on her tongue.

 

Breath caught in Robin's throat from the sensations rolling through her gut, the enchantments Anna had promised were woven into the shaft truly made that awkward conversation entirely worth it. She could hear nails scraping against her desktop as Cordelia breathed through the deeper stretch, teeth catching on leather as her hips pressed flush against Cordelia. Rocking slowly while stilling the fingers Cordelia's mouth to increase the controlled tempo she fucked Cordelia with, Robin could feel the coil of molten pleasure and tension building as muscles jumped under the gloved hand gripping bare thigh.

 

Robin kept a lazy pace and gave Cordelia the freedom to move against her; no matter how often they came together, Cordelia still didn’t need much at all to reach her peak. Moving the hand holding Cordelia’s flexing thigh to press flat against the neglected clit aching for attention, Robin shivered with pleasure as she switched to quick, choppy thrusts that Cordelia met with wild abandon. Whines muffled by her fingers and heat tightening around her shaft were the only warning Robin had before Cordelia spent around her with a breathy moan. 

 

Slowing down to a rest against Cordelia’s trembling back, Robin let her fingers slide from Cordelia’s mouth and followed Cordelia as she let herself press firmly against the desktop. Idle fingers lightly skating around Cordelia’s clit, Robin pressed firm kisses along flushed shoulders.

 

“You’re so lovely like this that I already want you again, Cordelia,” Robin whispered against the freckles along the broad shoulders she’s spent months memorizing, a pleased sigh her answer as Cordelia shifted to chase find further friction.

 

Moving her head so her cheek rested on the desk instead of her forehead, Cordelia’s expression was one of bliss as Robin’s fingers pressed harder against her clit. “Take what you need, Robin.” Biting her lip to muffle a groan, she arched against Robin. “Have me in whatever way you need to see to your release, just  _ please  _ do it now.”

 

Fingers stilling, Robin almost was dazed from the possibilities before quickly deciding on how to best get herself off. Sliding her hands to rest on Cordelia’s hips, she moved her feet just enough to gain better leverage and pulled out to the tip slowly enough that Cordelia pressed a fist up to her mouth to muffle her whimper. Pulling herself upright, she gave a test thrust and watched the rippling muscle of Cordelia’s back as her lover tried to brace herself without rising back to her elbows. 

 

Pushing away her own release was so reflexive that it took Cordelia clenching around the toy for Robin to feel the threads of desire coiled through her body to begin to burn once more. There was a warmth stirring in her chest, something dangerously close to feelings, and she savagely burned it to the ground. Robin picked up speed, using her grip on Cordelia to keep her thrusts sharp enough the desk began to rock with them.

 

Cordelia was a beautiful wreck as she almost sobbed with pleasure, muffled cries of  _ yes _ ,  _ oh Naga _ , and  _ Robin please _ carried over the sound of their joining. There was something so appealing about being standing almost entirely dressed with Cordelia in such disarray while bent over the desk Robin did work at daily, passages about the exchange of power flickering through her mind before she focused on her task once more. Robin knew the grip she had on her lover’s hips had to be bruising, but as release crept up on her, her grip tightened and her head tipped forward as she finally reached her peak with a moan high in her throat.

 

“Come for me now, Cordelia, and maybe one of these days we’ll fuck on Chrom’s own throne.” Breathlessly, Robin whispered the encouragement and promise as one of her hands splayed wide across Cordelia’s delineated back.

 

All it took was the order to push Cordelia over once more, scratching the desk beneath her as she came. A peaceful look spread across her freckled face, looking almost as windswept as when she first lands back in from patrolling. Robin pulled her gloves off and stroked Cordelia’s back with enough pressure to be grounding instead of arousing as she pulled out, the muffled sigh from loss noted as she undid the leather straps along her hips and pulled the toy off and eased her trousers back up. 

 

“How do you feel?” 

 

Moving towards the basin in her room, Robin dropped the toy on the extra towel she had laid out for this. Splashing some water on her face and hair, she wiped herself off and dried her hands, hoping she looked less wrung out as then she felt. Fixing her belt, Robin’s eyes flicked over to Cordelia as she sat on the desktop and started pulling her dress back up.

 

Cordelia’s head tilted slightly as she looked at Robin with a raised brow. “Better, finally. We should talk later about what you said just now. That sounds like a good way to be arrested for treason.” A small grin tugged at the edges of her lips as she laced up the ties of her dress. “However, If you do arrange circumstances to allow for it...I won’t say no.”

 

A bark of a laugh escaped Robin, and she nodded before moving back to Cordelia. She combed through that fiery hair to neaten it again, watching those crimson eyes darken once more. “You’re insatiable, Cordelia. I’ll let you know if it’s possible.” Robin pressed a kiss to the tanned, freckled cheek Cordelia presented to her before nudging the knight off her desk.

 

“Now get off my desk, I’ve probably a few more things to do before I’ll meet you in my room after sundown.” 

 

Laughter trailed after Cordelia as she pressed one last kiss to Robin’s lips before heading to the door with a cheeky grin. After the door softly closed behind Cordelia, Robin sat on the edge of her desk chair and dropped her head in her hands, studiously ignoring the minor gouge marks in the wood before her. There were things at play here that she hadn’t anticipated, and Robin was terrified by the knowledge that someone was going to get burned. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is a trainwreck on fire. What's a little joke of treason between lovers, am I right?
> 
> come check me out over at barddog on tumblr if you liked my stuff!


End file.
